1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an ultra wide band (UWB) antenna and a system thereof, and more particularly, to a UWB antenna having a 270° coverage and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of antennas in cellular phones, radios, televisions, computer networks, and the like has been generalized. Antennas are systems including conductors used for transmitting and receiving radio waves or other electromagnetic waves by wire.
However, many of these antennas produce resonances only when operating in a band of only several percentages. Such a narrow band width antenna may fully satisfy a single frequency or narrow band application devices. Antennas satisfiably functioning in a highly wide frequency band are generally called UWB antennas.
These UWB antennas are mounted in wireless communication devices such as digital televisions (TVs), settop boxes, or cellular phones and enables data to be quickly transmitted and/or received using a UWB. Research and development on planar type UWB antennas have been made because of the ease of mounting of the planar type UWB antennas. However, in a case where such a planar type UWB antenna is mounted in a digital TV or a settop box, a null area is generated due to a reduction in a radiation gain of the planar type UWB antenna toward both edges in an edge-on direction with respect to an electronic device mounting the planar type UWB antenna. A signal level is low in such a null area, and thus communications are not performed. Therefore, an antenna and an antenna system complementing the null area are required.
FIG. 1A is a view illustrating a wide band notch antenna disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,403. Referring to FIG. 1A, main beams are radiated in edge-on directions 100.
FIG. 1B is a view illustrating a wide band notch antenna disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,163 B1. Referring to FIG. 1B, the wide band notch antenna uses two notches so as to have radiation directions 130 and 160. However, a null area 190 is generated between the radiation directions 130 and 160.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating a null area generated in an electronic device adopting a conventional UWB antenna. As shown in FIG. 2, in a case where a planar type UWB antenna 200 is mounted in an electronic device such as a conventional digital TV or a settop box, a main radiation direction 230 exists, and a null area is generated toward a side direction 250.